An e-mail recipient may delete e-mails from undesirable e-mail sources, such as telemarketers, on a national or on an individual level. Similarly, the e-mail recipient may indicate that future e-mails from the particular e-mail source are to be deleted or forward to a particular folder (e.g., a junk folder). As such, future e-mails from the particular e-mail source are not presented within the inbox of e-mail recipient and are either deleted or forward to junk folder according to the e-mail recipient instructions.